This invention relates to an adjustable length, modular storage device. More particularly the invention relates to a storage device formed as a modular assembly that includes molded end and center members.
Storage devices are well known in the art. Most if not all are designed to meet unique requirements. For example, storage or containing devices have been configured to hold ammunition (U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,773xe2x80x94LaBianca et al.), mail (U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,816xe2x80x94Langenbeck) and other random articles. The known containing devices, however, do not teach, for example, an effective modular structure to transport heavy tubing or an efficient modular structure for use as a septic tank but, instead, teach of containing devices that allow objects to be transported in a secure manner, or objects to be transported in an organized manner. As a result, the known devices do not teach of a storage or containing device that is modular and includes a rib assembly, which device is adjustable in length and incorporates sections or portions formed from a molded polymer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable length, modular containing device. Desirably, such a configuration is configured for use as a reusable shipping container and alternatively as an underground storage device or tank. Most desirably, such a device includes a rib assembly to support extreme loads from, for example, heavy objects such as tubing. In addition, a most desirable device has an adjustable length to allow storage of discrete, precisely sized objects such as tubing of varying lengths for transport. Again, most desirably, such a device is modular and is formed for durability, light weight and structural strength.
When used as a reusable shipping container, the adjustable length containing device comprises end and center members that are modular and formed from a molded polymer such as Telene. The end and center members further include a rib assembly formed thereon. The rib assembly comprises a lateral and a supporting rib pattern. The lateral rib pattern has externally and internally protruding ribs formed on the lateral surfaces of the end and center members. The supporting rib pattern, on the other hand, is formed on a base of the end and center members and further includes enclosed and open portions; the open portions have three sections formed by two dividers. In addition, the end and center members have strategically placed elevated stabilizers located on their respective substructures to add additional support to the shipping container.
The end and center members may also be attached to each other by connection means. The connection means may include protruding flanges and a bottom panel. Both the protruding flanges and bottom panels may also have a plurality of threaded bolt receiving elements formed therein. Bolts and nuts can be used to attach and secure the end and center members to each other.
In an alternate embodiment, the adjustable length containing device may be used as a septic tank. The septic tank comprises molded bottom and top end members and further includes bottom and top center members. The top end and center members incorporate predetermined located openings for inlet, egress, and cleaning purposes. In addition, the septic tank incorporates connection flanges to connect adjacent members to one another. Threaded openings are formed within the connection flanges to allow bolts to be threaded within the members to attach the adjacent members to one another.